yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
How to make Jasmine love Aladdin/Either be himself or not/A Whole New World
Here is how Aladdin and Jasmine start to love each other in Mickey Mouse and Aladdin. That night, Jasmine was on her balcony while Aladdin, Mickey, and company are in the courtyard. Aladdin: What am I going to do? Jasmine won’t even let me talk to her. I should have known I couldn’t pull off this stupid prince wish. Mickey Mouse: Maybe you should just give her some space, Aladdin. Abu struggles with his elephant paws to open a banana, but he squishes it, and the banana squirts into his eye. Then, he tosses the banana peel into a heaping pile of the same. Zena: Aladdin, you can't keep this up! You owe to that girl to tell her the truth. Aladdin: Well, the law saids that Jasmine has to marry a prince, and I became one. Genie: (playing chess with Scrooge McDuck) So, move! Scrooge McDuck: (knocking a black piece off the board) Check mate. Genie: That’s a good move. (as Rodney Dangerfield) I can’t believe it, I’m losing to a duck. Axel: (laughs) Now, that is one good game Scrooge McDuck is good at. Dilan: Clearly. Aladdin: Genie, I need help. Genie: (as Jack Nicholson) All right, Sparky, here’s the deal. If you wanna court the little lady, you gotta be a straight shooter, do ya got it? Aladdin: What? Genie: (back to normal, wearing a mortarboard, and points out his words on a blackboard) Tell her the... TRUTH!!! Aladdin: No way! If Jasmine found out I was really some crummy street rat, she’d laugh at me. (puts on his turban, which lights up as Genie) Genie: A woman appreciates a man who can make her laugh! (as Aladdin pulls the chain turning off the light and Genie comes out holding the real turban) Al, all joking aside, you really oughtta be yourself. Jimminy Cricket: He's right you know, Aladdin. And as your official conscious, I advise you to stop pretending to be something you're not, and start being the real you we've met before. Aladdin: Hey, that’s the last thing I want to be. Okay, I’m gonna go see her. I gotta be smooth, cool, confident. How do I look? Genie: (sadly) Like a prince. Zena: Only a true prince should stop showing off, or thinking more of himself. So, Aladdin flies up to the balcony on Carpet. As for Jasmine, she was on her bed, sighing with Rajah by her side. Aladdin: (from a distance) Princess Jasmine? Jasmine: (as Rajah looks up and growls) Who’s there? Aladdin: It’s me... Prince Ali. Ahem... (jumps to his deep voice) Prince Ali Ababwa. Jasmine: I do not want to see you. Aladdin: No, no, please, Princess. Give me a chance. Jasmine: (as Rajah growls and advances on him) Just leave me alone. Aladdin: Down, Kitty! Over the edge of the balcony, Carpet is watching with Genie below. Genie: How’s our beau doing? Unfortunately, Carpet cuts his neck with his finger and Genie gave a bump palm. Aladdin: Good kitty, take off. Down kitty. (takes off his turban to brush Rajah away) Jasmine: (looks at him thinking she has seen him before) Wait, wait. Do I know you? Aladdin: (quickly replaces his turban) Uh, no, no. Jasmine: You remind me of someone I met in the marketplace. Aladdin: The marketplace? (as a bee buzzes around his head) I have servants that go to the marketplace for me. Why I even have servants who go to the marketplace for my servants, so it couldn’t have been me you met. Jasmine: (looks disappointed) No, I guess not. Genie: (who's a bee) Enough about you, Casanova. Talk about her! She’s smart, fun, the hair, the eyes. Anything, pick a feature! Aladdin: Um, Princess Jasmine? You’re very... Genie: Wonderful, glorious, magnificent, punctual! Aladdin: Punctual! Jasmine: Punctual? Genie: Sorry. Aladdin: Beautiful. Genie: Nice recovery. Jasmine: Hmm. I’m rich too, you know. Aladdin: Yeah! Jasmine: The daughter of a sultan. Aladdin: I know. Jasmine: A fine prize for any prince to marry. Aladdin: Uh, right. Right. A prince like me. Genie: (buzzing in his ear) Warning! Warning! Jasmine: Right, a prince like you. And every other stuffed shirt, swaggering, peacock I’ve met! Genie: (with his rear end on fire, wearing goggles and crashing) Mayday! Mayday! Jasmine: Just go jump off a balcony! (turns and walks away) Aladdin: What? Genie: Stop her! Stop her! Do you want me to sting her? Aladdin: (swats at him) Buzz off! Genie: Okay, fine. But remember.. bee yourself! (buzzes into his turban) Aladdin: Yeah, right! Jasmine: What!? Aladdin: Uh, you’re right. You aren’t just some prize to be won, (looks disappointed) You should be free to make your own choice. (as Jasmine and Rajah look at each other in confusion) I’ll go now. (steps up on the ledge and drops off) Jasmine: No! Aladdin: (pokes his head up from over the edge) What? What? Jasmine: (now amazed) How... how are you doing that? (looks over the edge and sees Carpet) Aladdin: It’s a magic carpet. Jasmine: It’s lovely. (as Carpet takes Jasmine’s hand with a tassel) Aladdin: You, uh, you don’t want to go for a ride, do you? We could get out of the palace, see the world. Jasmine: Is it safe? Aladdin: Sure. Do you trust me? Jasmine: (looks at him at the saying of that all important line) What? Aladdin: (extends his hand the same as before) Do you trust me? Jasmine: (gets a sly grin on her face) Yes. She takes his hand and gets up on Carpet. It zooms into the sky, knocking them both into sitting positions. Jasmine looks back and sees Rajah looking up at her questioningly. She gasps as they fly over the palace wall and into the sky as Mickey watched. Mickey Mouse: Well, there they go now. Aladdin: I can show you the world Shining, shimmering, splendid Tell me, princess, now when did You last let your heart decide? I can open your eyes Take you wonder by wonder Over, sideways and under On a magic carpet ride A whole new world A new fantastic point of view No one to tell us no Or where to go Or say we're only dreaming Jasmine: A whole new world A dazzling place I never knew But when I'm way up here It's crystal clear That now I'm in a whole new world with you Aladdin: Now I'm in a whole new world with you Jasmine: Unbelievable sights Indescribable feeling Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling Through an endless diamond sky A whole new world (Aladdin: Don't you dare close your eyes) A hundred thousand things to see (Aladdin: Hold your breath - it gets better) I'm like a shooting star I've come so far I can't go back to where I used to be Aladdin: A whole new world (Jasmine: Every turn a surprise) With new horizons to pursue (Jasmine: Every moment red letter) Both: I'll chase them anywhere There's time to spare Let me share this whole new world with you Aladdin: A whole new world (Jasmine: A whole new world) That's where we'll be (Jasmine: That's where we'll be) Aladdin: A thrilling chase Jasmine: A wondrous place Both: For you and me And so, Carpet hovers along over a lake, and we see the reflection of the moon in the lake. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225